garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Mother (Dorothy)
Dorothy is an artificial intelligence computer in video game and movie Galerians. Who was created by Rion's father, Albert Steiner, and Lilia 's father, Dr. Pascalle. Appearance Dorothy has two different appearances throughout the video game. Although, in the movie, she has only one. Her first appearance is a big aqua green goddess statue on the first floor at the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. Her second appearance is where you see her at the end of the game. She is red and looks like a half woman's body from the upper torso. cords are coming from her head. Albert Steiner's NOTE "...Dorothy has a revolutionary capacity for insight and self-restoration. She can multiply and generate totally new cellular circuitry and she can dispose of her system's old nuclei. Dorothy was progressing quite well. Soon, she surpassed the senior computers and became the mother computer of Michelangelo City. After that, we lost control of her. She began to question her programming to protect the inferior humans. Why shouldn't she kill humans, if humans kill each other? As Dorothy became more self-aware, I talked to her about God. I taught her 'God is our Creator. Humans live in the world God created. They live with the destiny God has chosen. No one can go against that. Dorothy's creators are humans. That means humans are god to Dorothy. You have to accept the destiny humans chose for you.' On the surface, Dorothy appeared to understand and seemed to serve humans again. But actually, she began to see herself as a deity and she finally openly declared herself to be a god. The result was the Family Program. Dorothy gained control over Michaelangelo Memorial Hospital and she started to experiment with the manipulation of human genes. She was trying to create new humans who obeyed her without question. They were called the Galerians. They had supernatural powers. Dorothy is the creator of the Galerians. She was creating her own world and was trying to become a god. The Family Program was the method Dorothy used to become a god. In case Dorothy got out of control, Dr. Pascalle and I installed a virus program into the brain of Pascalle's daughter, Lilia Pascalle, and installed its launch program into your brain to destroy Dorothy. That was five years ago. Dorothy is afraid of this virus. Only you can get the virus from Lilia's brain. My dear son, please save humankind." Story Rion only meets her at the end of the game even though she is mention although the game multiple times. When he meets her she tries to confuse Rion into killing Lilia. He refuses to listen to her and there is a boss battle, then he finally puts a stop to Dorothy. After the boss battle, he uses Lilia's help from the virus program in her head and it destroys Dorothy once and for all. Trivia * Mother Dorothy is represented to be the whore of Babylon in the Book of Revelation i, Babylon the Great, the Mother of Prostitutes and Abominations of the Earth.". The Woman on the Beast '1'Then one of the seven angels with the seven bowls came and told me, “Come, I will show you the punishment of the great prostitute, who sits on many waters. '2'The kings of the earth were sexually immoral with her, and those who dwell on the earth were intoxicated with the wine of her immorality.” '3'And the angel carried me away in the Spirit into a wilderness, where I saw a woman sitting on a scarlet beast that was covered with blasphemous names and had seven heads and ten horns.'4'And the woman was dressed in purple and scarlet, and adorned with gold and precious stones and pearls. She held in her hand a golden cup full of abominations and the impurities of her sexual immorality. '5'On her forehead a mysterious name was written: BABYLON THE GREAT, THE MOTHER OF PROSTITUTES AND OF THE ABOMINATIONS OF THE EARTH.~ Revelation 17 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Computers Category:Dead Characters Category:Galerians Characters Category:Galerians: Ash Characters